1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to loading mechanisms, and particularly to a rotatable loading mechanism for transferring electronic elements.
2. Description of Related Art
During a machining process, electronic components may be transferred from a first location to a second location using a loading mechanism. The loading mechanism is generally driven by a manipulator. The manipulator generally has a complicated structure and the transfer efficiency of the manipulator is unduly low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.